The fire that will never go out- love
by triplehalo
Summary: Calypso mourns for Leo her love who was brutally taken from her (use the first letter in each sentence -after an end mark- to spell out a message from Leo)


_Hey everyone, it's jarjarjinx. My good friend Halo asked me to edit for him and make some changes he wanted since he was super busy. I think I fixed the message, there's some extra sentences but it works. Any changes I made were with his permission. Also, before you read, know that Calypso is at Camp Half-Blood. And leave a review please, they make Halo happy :)_

* * *

><p>Menacing dark clouds lined the sky, setting the mood for the day. Young and beautiful, the lovely Calypso sat on her bed with her head in her hands. Down pored the rain from the clouds, just like the agonizing tears streaming down her face. Everything had happened so fast; how could he be gone, he was the one who had set her free. As the rain hit the ground she screamed out,<p>

"Curse you, you jealous, envious gods! Reviling in your majesty the mortals don't understand the extents of your cruelty! Even you, _the gods of this world,_ are corrupt and evil!"

Sadness and emptiness found their home in her soul, the things that had happened ripping away her kindness; her love, her reason to keep on living in this sick world, her Leo was dead. The tears continued to flow from her face. Calypso couldn't take it.

After drowning in the abysses of her tears, the time had come and she walked that lonely walk to the courtyard. Letting go of reality, she watched the cool breeze and the dark clouds set the most cliché weather for a funeral. Young love had been her hamartia, her downfall, but it was those wretched gods who had cursed her with it. Prideful, yes that described her curser, Zeus, the ruler of the god's most prideful creator of them all had cursed her. Slowly, she made her way to the Hephaestus cabin, dreading every second she got closer. On her way she thought of how they had laughed and cried together and ultimately had been together. Images flooded her mind, that curly hair and those greasy hands with smudges of oil all over his face; she wished he had never left. After a while, she arrived at the cabin where the whole camp was gathered to mourn that hero Leo. Many times she had replayed his smile in her mind but now she couldn't see it, she would do anything to see him smile. She pushed her way through the crowd as many people said things about how they were sorry for her loss, but she ignored them all that mattered was seeing him. Onto the platform she walked as she peered into the coffin and she said, gentle like a nymph, as tears welled up in her eyes

"Hey there Leo. Really think you would have loved the day yesterday. Really though I mean Percy and Jason did some kind of crazy manly man competition I'm sure you would have loved to crack some stupid joke bout that. Ya know you would have also loved the dinner cause someone from the Hermes cabin forgot to burn an offering and then they got burnt."

In the midst of her overwhelming pain, she continued to speak.

"Death will not separate me from you," Tears started to roll down he precious face. "I love you silly boy," She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Everything, all the memories of him, flowed back into her head.

Death had stolen Leo.

With that, the tears fell, pure as diamonds and soft like a pillow. In her depressed state, she felt empty and lonely, wanting to feel his warmth. Living without him, not having him there, killed her. Life would push on and the world would turn, but she would be caught up in the moment of her beloved's death. Anger filled her; those cursed gods had never ceased to torture her. Light broke her thoughts, a fire, they were burning Leo, the only suitable burial for a king (of cores his body was impervious to flames so it didn't matter). What a beautiful sight , the flames burning in bright red, blue, purple, and all shades, oh, it was a sight to see. As he burned, she thought of the times they had on the beach when she had told him to leave or when they had built the raft. Yellow, she had been wearing yellow when she met him, she doubted she would ever forget that. Small things like that stuck in her mind, she would always remember that it was the little things that hurt. Love had killed her saved her and then killed her again. Oh the suffering she had endured, but she would do it all over again to see his smile. Vile things had happened to her. Even though he was gone, she could still remember his sweet soothing voice and silly jokes.

"You saved me Leo. Oh how I wish you could hear me. Undeniably, Leo, I love you."


End file.
